


April showers

by BabyMilk



Series: requests [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Deer, Fluff, Isaac is my honey bun, M/M, No Dialogue, Omega!Stiles, Pack Dynamics, Slight Violence, Spring, Winter, Wolves, alpha!Derek, packless alpha!Scott, they're not people just wolves, very little smut, wolf courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:29:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8015791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyMilk/pseuds/BabyMilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request</p><p>Scott and Stiles, two lost and packless wolves, are invited by Derek, safe from seasons wrath</p>
            </blockquote>





	April showers

**Author's Note:**

> requested by SterekIsLyf 
> 
> I'm sorry I haven't been around! Life has been hectic lately
> 
> enjoy!!

The snow was thick, a soft crunch under Stiles’ chestnut brown paws. Scott, being the more dominant of the two, lead his friend head on, tail raised high. 

A disgruntled whimper left Stiles’ cold muzzle, the heavy winter air dampened any smells besides wet grass and mud. With a playful push against Scotts rump Stiles encouraged a time-out, to find a spot to hide from the bitter chill. 

Scott snarled, snapping at his friend. The omega bowed his head submissively, tail tucked, waiting with whale eyes until Scott turned to continue their journey. 

The pair carried on in silence, the freezing temperature continued to drop as the sun set, darkness blanketing the sky. A distant, frightening howl rang through the forest, startling the packless wolves. 

Scotts eyes perked, nose pointed skyward. The chocolate brown wolf released a deep howl, answering the mysterious wolfs call. Silence settled over the snow once more, Stiles listening carefully for another far off cry. 

A faint call sent Scott into a flurry of movement, his back legs kicking up snow. Stiles barked in surprise, tripping over himself to follow his friend. The wind whistled in his ears, the wind biting at Stiles’ snout. A deep, rich scent of pack filled the air like a blizzard, inviting the two stranded wolves. 

Stars littered the night sky when Scott finally came to a screeching halt, nearly causing Stiles to tumble. An icy river blocked their path, the water completely covered with a thin sheet of ice. Stiles snuffled at the lands edge, taking a cautious lick, hoping to find some sort of condensation on the surface. 

Scott, anxiously pacing, let out a few yips into the air, steamed clouds of breath released. 

A shadow stretching across the iced river caused stiles to jump, Scott stood still as a statue, paws cold in the snow. A lone wolf stands, black fur coated in a dust of white snow, red eyes flashing in the night. 

Scott, head lowered and shoulders raised, released a warning rumble shouldering past a submissive Stiles. The stranger huffed in amusement, a small furry head poking out from a nearby bush.

A pup! Stiles’ ears perked when the month old wolf frolicked around its alpha, bouncing through the snow, nose-level to the powder. The alpha gave its pack child a tentative lick to the ear, a comforting gesture. Scott visibly relaxed, dancing at the frozen rivers edge when Stiles took a daring step forward. Stiles found no traction on the river, his paws slipping, spindly legs giving out. Now belly flat on the ice the alpha huffed again, tongue lolling out in delight. 

Scott, taking a daring step forward, nudged Stiles’ flat body across the slippery ice to meet the alpha on the other side. Just past the wall of narrow trunked trees and frosted shrubbery an anonymous pack flourished. Many, many pups huddled together in a wide den hidden by fallen tree branches. Young adults and fully grown wolves curled in furry bundles in various spots inside the den, some sleeping, others guarding their newborns. 

The alpha, Derek, nudged aside some delicate twigs to allow entry for the stray wolves, much to the suspicion of his packmates. A female raised her head, Laura, against her sleek fur bundled four or five six month old infant pups, snoozing on top of one another. They were not mated, Stiles could tell, but still bowed his head in respect and submission. 

Derek raised his head, a low growl emanating behind his chops, a threat towards the female. Caught in a battle of will Laura graciously backed down, not wanting to disturb the pups huddled against her warm chest and stomach. Derek huffed, tail shivering, and allowed Scott and Stiles to lay refuge among his pack. 

\--

The cold weather still hasn’t let up, adult wolves wandered the territories limits in search of food, something unfrozen, perhaps a dead rabbit. Stiles laid in the den, surrounded by other omegas, mainly female, their warm tongues lathing at the restless pups fur, one light coated tyke stumbled over Stiles’ larger paws, snuggling against his warm tummy. 

Stiles allowed it, although many other newborns took the invitation, huddled around the grown wolf. The females attempted to lure the babies out for grooming with snarls and nudging. 

A low tone woof startled the mother wolves, their skinny bodies jumping back in alarm when Derek entered, tail fluttering behind him. The dominant wolf approached Stiles, nose snuffling just a little too close for the omegas comfort. Stiles warningly pushed back against Dereks advances, just to have the larger beast growl and throw a strong forearm over Stiles’ shoulders flirtatiously. 

Stiles guffawed, stumbling and wiggling away from the alpha, disturbing the young pup before bolting from the den into the winter cold. Scott, nosing away at a pile of frost in search of food, yelped when a smaller body crashed against his side. Stiles huddled against his packless alpha, tail tucked and back legs squatting. Scott stared questioningly, giving the smaller a quick comforting lick. Scott could smell Derek in Stiles’ fur, their scents mixed, however Stiles’ scent was sour with fear and anxiety. Derek, fur a stark contrast to the snow, slinked from the cold den to bump his massive body against Stiles’ in a warm, loving gesture. Scotts blue eyes flashed dangerously, observing his under class friend bow and scurry away from the other wolfs advances. 

Derek appeared upset, but playful, taking the play bow, tail wagging. Scott dislodged himself from Stiles’ clinging form, allowing the two male wolves to communicate. Stiles danced anxiously, although intrigued by the alphas performance (the larger rolled through frost and ice, once dark-as-night fur now clumpy and white like frosting) the alpha showing his soft belly to entice Stiles from apprehension. 

The omega snuffled the presented stomach cautiously, giving Scott one last look before pouncing on the alpha, their bodies rolling and playing with one another, Derek inserting Stiles’ muzzle between his jaws. 

As the snow melted and the rabbits returned the new pups had doubled in size, many taken out for hunting with the eldest pack members and the alpha. Derek raised his heavy head from Stiles’ back, his large body cradling his mate, forearm thrown across the omegas neck. 

An excitable pup, Isaac, licked at the alphas snout, his coat pale and unique. Derek rose, waking Stiles in the process, gesturing for him to follow. The rare spot of white littered the wet grass outside the den, icicles dripping, flowers beginning to bloom through cracks of ice. 

The two walked close together, sides touching, Derek coolly observing his youngest pack mates prance in the warming air. 

A disturbing silence took over the valley, the insects quieting in the trees. Derek raised his head, suspicious when the pups became anxious. A small, spindly fawn waltzed through the cold grass, ears twitching as it grazed. Isaac yipped excitedly, suddenly racing to the fawn, ready to attack The female deer released a freakish squawk of panic, front legs lifting from the ground as the young hound danced around her body, nipping at her thin ankles. 

Derek left Stiles’ side when a large, antlered buck burst from the bushes in defence of his partner. With a violent shake Isaac was tossed back by the strong antlers, body flopping against the unforgiving dirt. The pack sprung into action, surrounding the two larger enemies to attack. Derek snarled, long fangs and gums exposed, ears pressed back against his dark skull. 

One female launched her body against the bucks ribs, knocking him off balance for just a moment, Derek taking the opportunity to latch his teeth against the stags meaty throat. With a hollow shriek the buck resisted, head thrashing. His doe kicked with her back legs to assist, knocking against Derek skull. 

Stiles scratched with hard claws across the deers flank, Dereks tough teeth dislodged from the flesh and thrown into a half melted patch of snow. The mated pair took off, blood the only sign of their battle. 

Derek huffed, spots of blood from his nose and temple soaking into the snow and mud. Stiles licked at his wounds, Isaac wobbling, disoriented, to his alphas side. Derek rolled to his belly, licking at Stiles’ snout lovingly. 

The pack returned to their den, rabbits slashed and killed for meals, Stiles huddled close to his mate. Derek snuffled between the smallers hind legs, a scent of fertility clear to the alphas snout. Stiles danced away, flustered, Derek making sexually aggressive advances towards his mate. 

Spring was coming, many females would be giving birth soon, pups raised in the warm weather, taught to hunt. The pair had yet to procreate, the omegas body becoming ripe as the fertile season approached. 

Stiles whimpered with concern, his alphas head wound still not completely healed from the does attacks. The alpha allowed his omega to lick once again at his scarring gash, surely bruising bloomed beneath his fur coat. 

The alpha huffed in frustration, tossing his front legs over Stiles’ torso just to be tossed away. Stiles snarled in warning, tending to Isaac for the remainder of the evening. 

There was no sign of winter when May rolled around, young male wolves looking for mates in the beautiful season. Stiles allowed Derek, for the first time, to mount his smaller body, Derek keeping his strong jaw clamped around the back of Stiles’ nape, his rump thrusting back and forth into his omegas submissive body, his mate whimpering beneath him. 

Derek was satisfied, dismounting himself from his omegas body. The fruity scent of fertility slowly dissipated, the sperm taking root in his beautiful omegas womb. Soon new pups would be introduced into the pack. 


End file.
